Job 20/kjv
: }|1| 20:1 Then answered Zophar the Naamathite, and said, }} : }|2| 20:2 Therefore do my thoughts cause me to answer, and for this I make haste. }} : }|3| 20:3 I have heard the check of my reproach, and the spirit of my understanding causeth me to answer. }} : }|4| 20:4 Knowest thou not this of old, since man was placed upon earth, }} : }|5| 20:5 That the triumphing of the wicked is short, and the joy of the hypocrite but for a moment? }} : }|6| 20:6 Though his excellency mount up to the heavens, and his head reach unto the clouds; }} : }|7| 20:7 Yet he shall perish for ever like his own dung: they which have seen him shall say, Where is he? }} : }|8| 20:8 He shall fly away as a dream, and shall not be found: yea, he shall be chased away as a vision of the night. }} : }|9| 20:9 The eye also which saw him shall see him no more; neither shall his place any more behold him. }} : }|10| 20:10 His children shall seek to please the poor, and his hands shall restore their goods. }} : }|11| 20:11 His bones are full of the sin of his youth, which shall lie down with him in the dust. }} : }|12| 20:12 Though wickedness be sweet in his mouth, though he hide it under his tongue; }} : }|13| 20:13 Though he spare it, and forsake it not; but keep it still within his mouth: }} : }|14| 20:14 Yet his meat in his bowels is turned, it is the gall of asps within him. }} : }|15| 20:15 He hath swallowed down riches, and he shall vomit them up again: God shall cast them out of his belly. }} : }|16| 20:16 He shall suck the poison of asps: the viper's tongue shall slay him. }} : }|17| 20:17 He shall not see the rivers, the floods, the brooks of honey and butter. }} : }|18| 20:18 That which he laboured for shall he restore, and shall not swallow it down: according to his substance shall the restitution be, and he shall not rejoice therein. }} : }|19| 20:19 Because he hath oppressed and hath forsaken the poor; because he hath violently taken away an house which he builded not; }} : }|20| 20:20 Surely he shall not feel quietness in his belly, he shall not save of that which he desired. }} : }|21| 20:21 There shall none of his meat be left; therefore shall no man look for his goods. }} : }|22| 20:22 In the fulness of his sufficiency he shall be in straits: every hand of the wicked shall come upon him. }} : }|23| 20:23 When he is about to fill his belly, God shall cast the fury of his wrath upon him, and shall rain it upon him while he is eating. }} : }|24| 20:24 He shall flee from the iron weapon, and the bow of steel shall strike him through. }} : }|25| 20:25 It is drawn, and cometh out of the body; yea, the glittering sword cometh out of his gall: terrors are upon him. }} : }|26| 20:26 All darkness shall be hid in his secret places: a fire not blown shall consume him; it shall go ill with him that is left in his tabernacle. }} : }|27| 20:27 The heaven shall reveal his iniquity; and the earth shall rise up against him. }} : }|28| 20:28 The increase of his house shall depart, and his goods shall flow away in the day of his wrath. }} : }|29| 20:29 This is the portion of a wicked man from God, and the heritage appointed unto him by God. }} : }|30| Job 20/kjv#job-20/kjv-30 rev Book }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *